


A Kind Restraint

by Shertenchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, One Shot, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shertenchester/pseuds/Shertenchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean groaned and fell back onto their bed. He’d been on his feet all day again. He’d done it for what seemed like his entire life. He placed his hands over his eyes and rubbed them before he stopped suddenly, remembering who we was now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind Restraint

Dean groaned and fell back onto their bed. He’d been on his feet all day again. He’d done it for what seemed like his entire life. He placed his hands over his eyes and rubbed them before he stopped suddenly, remembering who we was now. He breathed in the unfamiliar scent of his new cologne. Sam had made him wear it even though Dean was strongly against it. He smiled and removed his hands to watch his new wife remove her sweater and sit down beside him. Her hips rested beside his rib cage as he stared up at her. She’d taken ten extra minutes to come to bed due to the alarming amount of makeup her mother had insisted she wear for the big day. She glanced over him at her dress which was discarded gently onto a hanger.

Dean followed her glance and then looked back at her. Her hand rested on his diaphragm, rising and falling with his breaths. Whether she meant to do it or if it followed old habit, her thumb stroked his old t-shirt repeatedly. Her opposite thumb rested nonchalantly by her lips which were slightly parted. She had a way of resting her nail between her teeth that intrigued him. She did it for many reasons. Sometimes she did it when nervous; other times she displayed her anxiety through it.

“‘Liv?” He called for her attention. Her thumb stopped slightly before she consciously decided to continue. She blushed slightly, resting her left hand on her knee.

“Mm?” She smiled down at him, studying the soft lines forming by the corners of his eyes. This was their way of communicating. One would call the other and it would almost always calm them both.

“What’s on?” He asked, smiling softly at their constant references to TV. Olivia had explained to him that her mind worked like a bank of televisions. She’d always have multiple things catching her attention at once.

“Just a long day. Good one, though,” she bent down to kiss his nose quietly and then took his right hand in both of hers, studying it as she spoke, “the best.”

Dean knit his eyebrows together, sitting up more to rest his forehead against hers. He lifted their joined hands to kiss hers. He didn’t need to say anything; there were no days that could ever compare to this one.

“And Dean?” She avoided his eyes but fought against it. “I’m worried.” She’d voiced her worries before. Her trust had been violated before and, although she completely trusted Dean, she worried constantly about upsetting him.

Dean frowned and extended his palm to her. This was his way of asking permission. It wasn’t always that way. Only on bad days for anxiety did he do this. He knew it abated her social anxiety because it gave order to the otherwise unpredictable chaos. She leant into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Dean was honestly surprised he had been able to, and been so happy about, restraining from the predictable wedding night festivities. He didn’t mind waiting. In fact, he was glad they were. His feet ached and the day had been so joyous that his heart was flittering anyway. He stroked her hair gently before she arose to move around the bed.

Dean held the covers for her as she laid down against him. She laughed as she strained her neck slightly, allowing him to pull the duvet over her. He cradled her head between his chest and arm and brushed her hair behind her ear gently.

She was the first to move in. She kissed his jaw very gently before he leaned down to kiss her back. The two were so exhausted from the day that they barely made it ten minutes before falling asleep mid-kiss.

And that is how they slept: cradling each other and playing along to a syncopated rhythm with their breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! I write quite a few one-shots of Dean and OCs and decided to finally get one out there. I've always wished for someone to show that a wedding night is not exclusive for sexual intercourse. I hope you find this as calming as I do.


End file.
